palabras que llegan al alma
by hikaros
Summary: mako se vera muy afectado por el amigo de korra el se siente deprimido y triste al ver el cambio de actitud de su novia no soy bueno escribiendo sumarios


Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

**Palabras que llegan al alma**

En ciudad republica era una noche sin nubes en el horizonte se podía observar una muy linda luna llena, todo parecía en calma pero en corazón de Mako era un mar en tempestad después de la terrible discusión y el maestro fue estaba por salir de allí, no quería estar más en ese lugar

-Espera hermano ,tienes que solucionar las cosas con korra piense bien los problemas, no crees estas actuando de una manera inmadura e infantil, no es justo que todo entre ustedes dos terminen así por una tonta discusión – el pobre maestro fuego se sentía muy mal pues la indiferencia de su hermano era tortuosa

Mako siguió su camino así la salida de ese gran salón de bailes, pero cuando estaba por salir Bolin se puso en su camino y se lo impidió

-Déjame en paz no te metas en mi camino- dijo Mako mientras trataba de quitar a su hermano del camino, el maestro tierra se quedó inmóvil

-Yo sé que amas a korra, ve y trata de solucionar las cosas deja a un lado tu orgullo

-Esto no tiene una solución, ya las cosas entre ella y yo se terminaron, desde que llego ese nuevo chico korra cambio su forma de ser conmigo, antes me contaba sus cosas pero todo cambio ella está muy distante- dijo Mako con un aire de tristeza quiero estar muy lejos de aquí entiéndeme esto me afecta mucho

-Pero si la quieres lucha por ella, demuéstrale que te importa- Bolin trato de reconfortar a su hermano

-Esto es tan difícil para mí más que cuando enfrente a Amón, por favor si me quieres déjame salir necesito estar solo, necesito pensar en que voy hacer

Bolin nunca antes había visto tan triste a su hermano tan afectado y derrotado, sentía mucha pena por él ya que Mako siempre se mostraba fuerte y en los momentos más difíciles , él había sido su apoyo, se sentí impotente al verlo así- por favor Mako no vayas a cometer una locura prométemelo- se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Te lo prometo descuida, solo voy a salir a caminar un rato nada más, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde nuestra casa despídeme de Asami, ella tiene muchos problemas y no quiero darle uno más- Mako salió de allí mirada así el suelo

Mientras tanto en el salón de baile

Korra estaba bailando con su amigo de la infancia, un chico de tez oscura y ojos claros, el era uno de los mejores maestros agua del polo sur su nombre era Iham

¿Por lo que estas un poco distraída? Y ¿qué fue lo que te paso con ese chico con el que estabas discutiendo?- el maestro agua conocía muy bien a su amiga y sentía una gran atracción admiración así ella

No es nada importante- dijo korra queriendo evitar el interrogatorio de su amigo

Te conozco muy bien y no me puedes engañar, al caso no confía en mi somos casi como hermanos- dime no me dejes así

Tanto insistió Iham – bueno ese chico con el cual me viste discutiendo es el tonto de mi ex novio el muy siempre me cela por todo, mira que se disgustó mucho el vestido que llevo puesto me reclamo muy fuerte y me exigió que me cambiara, me trato muy mal y yo le dije que esto se acabó, desde que llegaste ha actuado muy extrañó- dijo la avatar mientras suspiraba

-Ya veo pero no actuaste muy precipitadamente te conozco muy bien y puedo ver en tus ojos algo de tristeza, y sé que todavía sientes algo por él, o estoy equivocado

-No lo sé avece pienso que siempre vamos a discutir por todo y que esta relación no tiene sentido dijo korra mientras la música se terminaba- ya estoy cansada por favor llévame a la isla de los maestros aires

-Bueno pero no me gusta verte así de triste, trata reflexionar mejor las cosas y de subir ese animo

-Korra le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo- gracias por siempre escucharme

Bolin al verlos tan juntos sentido mucha ira y se acercó a donde estaba korra y su amigo Iham, los miro con mucha rabia

¿Cómo pudiste?, por tu culpa mi hermano está muy mal yo pensé que tú lo amabas, pero por lo que veo solo jugaste con el mi hermano estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ti y tu a cambio le das ingratitud- dijo Bolin el chico no pudo contener las lagrimas

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo, me parece estar hablando con Mako- dijo korra la chica estaba muy intrigada

-No te hagas la inocente, por la culpa de este chico mi hermano salió de aquí muy triste y piensa que ya no eres importante para él, que prefieres estar con este aparecido que con él, con tu nuevo amor y que después de tantas cosas ya no iba a luchar por su noviazgo

-¿Qué? dijo korra- muy sorprendida pero si Iham es solo un amigo, ahora comprendía la actitud tan extraña del maestro fuego- dime donde esta Mako

-No lo sé dijo Bolin- lo único que me dijo era que quería estar solo

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí

Mako se sentó en una banca del parque, ese parque que tantas veces fue testigo mudo del amor que sentí korra y el

El maestro fuego tenía la mirada perdía en el horizonte, un hombre muy viejo que pasaba por allí se acercó

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- dijo el hombre misterioso el cual llevaba un gran sombreó que le cubría la cabeza

-No es nada que le interese por favor déjeme solo

-Pues no, muchas veces necesitamos contarle nuestro problemas a las personas desahogarnos no lo crees- le dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos

Mako por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, sintió confianza en ese extraño hombre, era como si lo hubiera visto antes

-Hace algún tiempo conocí a una linda chica, no sé por qué me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido era especial para mí, me enamore muy perdidamente de ella, pero últimamente todo cambio ella ya no es como en el principio, era lindo saber que era especial, pero a su vida entro un nuevo chico y desde entonces las cosas cambiaron mucho, ella se hizo distante, pienso que él es mucho mejor que yo y eso me afecta mucho la estoy perdiendo- de los ojos del maestro fuego salían muchas lagrimas

-Ya veo no es nada fácil a mí también me paso algo muy parecido que a ti cuando era joven conocía a una linda chica y creía que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, pero me arme de valor y le dije lo que sentía

- No sé qué hacer , tal vez me deba ir muy lejos y olvidarme que algún día la conocí, ella es especial con ese chico mientras que conmigo solo discute ella un día me dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero ese lugar ya lo ocupa otro- Mako se llenó de tristeza

-Estas en una situación muy complicada, es difícil saber que tu lugar lo ocupa otro, pero demuéstrale que te importa, haz que renazca de nuevo ese sentimiento, busca en tu interior y sabrás la respuesta a tu dilema- el hombre le dio una gran pequeña palmada en el hombro

Un pequeña brisa hizo volar el sombrero de la cabeza de ese hombre misterioso, se trataba de Aang, no eches en saco roto mis consejos ve y búscala no te tienes que dar por vencido mira que el amor no es nada fácil pero se construye día tras día y tienes que ganarte de nuevo el cariño de korra con tus acciones mucha suerte- dijo Aang mientras se desvanecía en una espesa niebla

Mako estaba algo confundido tal vez por el cansancio se había quedado dormido pero todo parecía tan real, sueño o no ya sabía que hacer las palabras de Aang fueron de mucha ayuda

Se paró de la silla y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta a la distancia vio una figura muy familiar que se dirigía hacia el a mucha velocidad

-Mako discúlpame lo siento mucho yo sé que con la llegada de mi amigo Iham te hice a un lado y no te di mi atención que necesitabas

-Yo también tuve algo de culpa debí confiar más en ti y darte siempre lo mejor de mí, me llene de muchos celos y después de mucha tristeza quería que algo del cariño cálido y dulce que tú me dabas y cuando ya no lo tenía me perdí en la oscuridad de la tristeza

Korra seco las lágrimas de los ojos de Mako y le dio un beso muy apasionado en los labios se beso era como aquel primer beso que le había robado al maestro fuego después de un tiempo por falta de aire separaron sus labios

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba tus labios- dijo Mako con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también los tuyos, tonto tu eres y serás el único a quien yo ame

-Gracias avatar Aang dijo Mako mirando así el horizonte

¿Qué? dijo korra – muy extrañada por las palabras de Mako

-No es nada – Mako salió corriendo de allí

-Dime no me dejes así- korra iba detrás de el

Fin

Yo sé que no soy un buen escritor y que tal vez mis historias no sean buenas como las de otras personas pero siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo pero bueno

Gracias por el tiempo de leer mi one shot y espero sus valiosos rewies gracias por su valioso apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Y los que por algún motivo no dejan sus rewies también le doy las gracias

hikarus


End file.
